Time is Ticking
by pokemonpuck
Summary: Can Sonic save her new friend, Sprit the Wolfhog from being robotisized or even killed? What will Sonic and the drew do to rescue this mutated wolf? Find out here and only here! :3
1. Chapter 1

Time is Ticking

Dedicated to the author Dib07 on She has amazing stories that you need to check out!

"Let him go, Eggman. Is this the way you want to watch him die? Him drowning? I would want him surrounded by those lion fish thinggys. Oh yeah aren't they called Gintas? (Jin-tas) I mean like, wouldn't that be awesome? Not that I want him to die cuz' he is a hero and I don't want a hero to die." A creature stepped out of the shadows and into the lighted room.

"Shut up, Spirit. You think and talk like a four year old. I want his to be painful and he can spend some time with his favorite thing in the whole world. Water. Hoo ho ho ho ho." Dr. Eggman laughed.

"You don't like any of my ideas. You don't like me, so why did you take me in as a pup? And why did you turn me into this? I mean, Jake is worse than me but why?"

"Because I knew that you were special. Not everyone's parents were members of the M.D.F. (Mobius Defense Force) You are special. I know that one day you will grow up to be very strong. That is why I need your power. Together you and that pesky hedgehog and Shadow will help me beat man kind and rule over all planets in the galaxy." Eggman smiled and looked back at the screen.

"Well forget about me! I'm NOT helping you to do bad things, especially if it hurts animal of any kind!" Spirit ran out of the room and helped the drowning Sonic out so he could breath again.

"Thanks*cough* If you hadn't come… um…" Sonic paused.

"Spirit. Spirit the… the… wolf…hog?" Spirit looked at herself, deciding what she would be.

"Cool. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and if you hadn't saved me, I wouldn't be thanking you!" Sonic shook Spirit's hand.

"Come on, the Eggbots will be coming soon." Spirit motioned her hand to follow her.

"No problem. I'll get us out of here in 10 seconds flat." Sonic ran and scooped up Spirit in his arms and burst off running fast. He jumped as heavy metal doors started to close shut and out into the sunlight, which Spirit raised her hand to block the sun from Sonic's eyes.

Sonic ran all the way to Knothole, a tiny village where he now lived since his real home is now Robotropolis. Sonic skidded to a stop and Spirit flew out of his arms.

"Whoops sorry. Are you okay?"

"That… was…awesome! Gosh! I felt like all traces of anxiety left me! Wow! Running like that must be amazing to do all the time!" she breathed in a breath of air and stood up, shaking mud and dirt off her fuzzy body.

"Ya it is. Follow me, Spirit. There are a few people I want you to meet that can help you build a house here."

"Alright! Thanks! This is awesome that I get to live here on such short notice! This place is so peaceful."

"Ya. Come on. Let's go find some of them."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yo Tails! I want you to meet someone!" Sonic called out of a wooden door.

"I'm coming, Sonic!" a voice was muffled behind the door. The door squeaked open and revealed a tiny fox.

"Tails, this is Spirit, Spirit this is tails. Spirit saved me from drowning. It was a trap old Eggman set up for me when I went to go pick up the blue prints."

"Hello Spirit! Thank you for rescuing my brother! I couldn't come with him because I was working on a new device." Tails shook Spirit's hand and smiled.

"You look familiar, Tails. I've seen you before." Spirit looked at tails. "Oh yeah! It was last week when you went and stole the robotic tiger thing that Eggman built. Man was me mad. It was so funny!" Spirit started to laugh.

"How do you know about us?" Tail's eyes widened.

"I used to work for Eggman. He… well… he killed my parents when I was little. He then took me in and… mutated me…" she whispered, her tail lowering to the ground.

"What she is saying is that she really was a wolf and then Eggman gave her hedgehog DNA. I guess it took 3 years for the mutation to finally finish. So now she is a Wolfhog. Half wolf, half hedgehog." Sonic answered for Spirit.

"Thank you." Spirit smiled.

"Oh. Okay. Do you want to and see the robotic tiger that we took? I remodled him so it is on our side now, not the bad side." Tails opened the door more and let both the hedgehog and the wolfhog inside.

Inside it smelled like oil and metal. Tails stopped and in front of Sonic was a large tiger, painted to look like a real one.

"Wow! That is impressive! I didn't know that you could do this tails!" Spirit looked at it and rubbed behind its ear. It came to life and wagged its long, cat like tail.

"How did you do that?" Tails asked in wonder.

"It is a motion sensor behind the ear. Eggman installed it so he could easily activate it and not have to flip a lot of switches." Spirit patted the robot's head and spoke to is softly. "I love animals. I consider all animal my friend." She said, "even if they are robotic."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I think you just about met everyone. Phew that took longer than I expected." Sonic wiped his forehead.

"Sorry. I didn't think it would take so long either. That was fun." Spirit's eyes glowed with a new found excitement.

"So… did you think about my offer? I mean you saved my life and all. It is the only thing I need to do to repay you. And don't say no because I for a hedgehog, do NOT take no for an answer." Sonic grinned and sighed. The sun was out and it was very hot and muggy.

"Umm… sure. I'll do it. It sounds like fun but I do have some anxiety problems…" Spirit trailed off.

"That is okay. We can all get anxious once in a while. I understand. You have guts to leave Egghead the way you did. And you saved me with no problem at all. I mean… ya actually that is what I meant."

"So I do take up your offer. I'll do it. I'm sure I can be confident in myself. I will make new friends and all I need right now are friends." Spirit smiled and high fived Sonic.

"Cool. The ceremony will be most likely be around noon tomorrow. Be there and don't forget. Sally will be there to let you in to the most awesome club ever!"

**Noon the next day…**

"And I proudly present the newest member to the Freedom Fighters team, Spirit the Wolfhog. She rescued Sonic's life and she left Eggman, who was keeping her and mutated her. She is truly trustworthy and will so her best to help out our village in any way." Princess Sally Acorn anointed Spirit with a touch on the forehead with the Sacred Water of the Grudal Falls.

"Thank you everyone! I will do my best to serve this village! I can't wait to meet all sorts of new friends and gladly share all of Dr. Eggman's plans! He is behind he now and I will get him back for what he did to me and to all of you!" Spirit waved and everyone in Knothole village cheered.

Spirit walked off the stage to a black and red hedgehog standing against a tree, arms crossed firmly over his chest.

"Hey. Where are you going, punk?" he said, his voice was dark and not very happy sounding.

"To the forest. That is where I build my den. It is under a tree near the river. I'm sorry if I can't sleep in a house. It...just doesn't feel right." Spirit started walking until the hedgehog teleported in front of her.

"No. You're staying right here. I don't trust you quite yet. How do we know you are fully away from Dr. Eggman? How do we know that you aren't tricking us?"

"Because I never lie. It was a sacred sin in my tribe that I grew up in. That is what my mother told me just before she died. Then Eggman captured me and now I am here. Trust me, I've always hated te fat man. All he did was yell at me and get…" Spirit shivered, "Jack. Jack is a mutant just like me, but he is older and has more DNA of different animals than I do. I'm just wolf and hedgehog. He is lynx, hedgehog, cat, and something else… I can't remember though."

"Shut up. You are hiding something from us and I know it." Shadow pointed a finger and poked Spirit's chest fur.

"You shut up. I'm not hiding anything. I'm willing to tell Dr. Eggman's plans. If I was hiding something, I wouldn't tell you."

"Fine. Then tell me a plan he has in mind."

Spirit took a deep breath in. "He wants to robotisize me, you, and Sonic so that he can "take over the galaxy"

"He isn't touching a finger on my watch. I don't care about yu or Sonic but he IS NOT touching me and I hope I make that clear to him." Shadow turned around and walked away.

"God. What's his problem. Mr. Emo."

"I heard that."

"Whoops… um… gotta go…" and Spirit ran to the "den" she made in the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So you're saying that he wants to robotisize you? Why you and Sonic? And why Shadow. All he does all day is look at the sky." Bunnie Rabbot declared, placing her robotic arm on the table.

"I have no clue. Before I left him , he said that I'm special. I don't see why I'm special just because my parents were in the M.D.F." Spirit puffed her head fur away from her eyes.

"Your parents were in the M.D.F?" Sonic's eyes went wide. "My dad was in them too! Well he died but I mean still."

"Okay. I have no clue what the M.D.F. does. Both my parents died so I have l know nothing at all, other than they fought wars and kept Mobius safe." Spirit coughed and scratched her ear.

"Well they did exactly what you just said. They kept Mobius safe from danger and Eggman." Sally piped in, looking with Tails on the computer of files that Sonic brought to them a few days ago.

"Oh."

Everyone sat in quiet and watched Spirit scratch and poke her ear. Eventually she stood up and banged her head on her hand as if she had water in it.

"Um are you okay?" Rotor came in from the other room and wiped his greasy hands on a towel.

"Ya. I'm fine but my ear hurts. Something is ringing in it and it is starting to hurt like crazy."

Sonic put his ear up to hers and listened but heard nothing.

"I hear nothing. Maybe you hit your head on something?"

"No. It rings. It sound like someone is blowing a whistle in my ear but it is high pitched."

"Hmm… lemmi see." Sally pulled herself away from the computer and grabbed a nearby magnifying glass.

"Rotor, come here. Look at this. Ew… this is kind of gross."

Rotor walked over to Sally and looked in the magnifying glass. Sure enough, there was a small, bug looking thing in her ear.

"It looks like on of Eggman's robot spy bugs. Here, stand still and DON'T MOVE. This will hurt a lot." He grabbed some tweezers and clipped onto he bug. He pulled up and the robot bit into Spirit's ear. Spirit bit her tongue so that she wouldn't yelp. After what seemed like forever, the bug let go and Rotor easily pulled it out with expert hands.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch. Oh my God my ear hurts." Spirit closed her eyes and covered her ear with her hand.

"It looked like that bug gave you an ear infection so just take it easy for a few days. I would advise no loud noises."

"Great. Just great."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sorry if this chapter is a little rushed. I'm so excited to get all of this done! I don't know what to do with my spare time! I work on this story between school, so I may not upload during the week days.

"Spirit! Where are you? Spirit?" Sally called out. The whole Freedom Fighters team was out searching for the missing Wolfhog.

"Do you know where she last went? She said she was going home to sleep. But you said she wasn't there, DJ." The princess looked at the black and white tom cat.

"Ya. She wasn't there. I was going to ask her if she wanted to come to the meeting and all there was in her bed was blood and fur and some quills. I don't know where she went. That is all that was left so I think that maybe Eggman took her. You know how she said that the Doc was looking for her. She lives far enough away from Knothole, so we couldn't have heard her cry for help if she even yelled." DJ exclaimed, shading his hand from the sun because it was getting in his eyes.

"Well I say we look for her. Sally, you take out the first team. Tails, you go find Knuckles. He can spend a day or two away from the Master Emerald. I'll take a head start, and clear out and Eggbots that might be in the way." Sonic was warming up to run.

"No way Sonic. I'm coming with you. DJ, you know how to fly my plane. You go find Knuckles. Sonic, Spirit said that Eggman wanted both of you. So I'm coming with you." Tail twirled his twin tails and flew over to Sonic.

"Alright then! Let's go, Tails!" and Sonic and Tails were off, looking for their friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sonic and Tails ran and flew to Eggman's "secret" base in what was once Greenday City. Sonic smashed robots while tails got the doors open. In this base, it was crowded with hidden traps and dead ends, that is seemed impossible to get through it. Then finally, after half and hour, they made it to the controll room. They saw Dr. Eggman bending over something, that thing squeeling and moving around.

"Let her go, Eggman! We don't have time for games. Give Spirit back now. Or else we'll have to do it the hard way." Sonic punched his hand, stalking towards Dr. Eggman.

"I'm afraid you are too late, Sonic. Now time for you to witness the thing that will have you dreaming nightmares for a while! Hoo ho ho ho ho." Eggman pressed a green button on his computer. A machine made the floor rumble and Spirit appeared from the floor. She was in a glass tube, hands and feet tied together by a rope.

"Sonic! Run! Get out of here! I don't want to hurt you! Please! Do it for me!" Sprit yelled before the tube lit up a greenish color and a lazar beam charged up.

"Spirit! NO!" Sonic was too late. The lazar fired, and Spirit screamed. Her eyes shut and opened, revealing them a world of wires and microchips. Her body flashed, and it turned to metal. Claws were diamonds and fur was spikes. Her spines were covered by metal plates. To complete her robotic body was a pair of headphones with the word SKRILLEX written on the side. Only Sonic knew that it was one of her favorite bands/type of music. The tube opened, and her once amber eyes were now ocean blue. They spoke of blood and death.

"Get him, Mecha Spirit. GET HIM!" only Eggman would yell.

Spirit's jet feet kicked in and she flew at Sonic head on. She smashed into him, and he laid, dazed. Tails picked him up and flew him away, Spirit close behind. On her flew, and Sonic kicked Spirit multiple times in the head and did nothing. Spirit shot lazars from her wrist and it singed Tails' fur.

"Hey!" he looked at his orange-yellow fur and saw that it was black and smoking. Tails flew faster and he dropped Sonic, who stared to run.

"Spirit. Come in Spirit. Report back to base. I have a surprise for you." Spirit turned around and headed back to the base.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Sonic. Calm down. We need to stay calm and issue guards at the entrance of Knothole. Most likely Spirit will remember the way to Knothole, which means that Eggman will know the coordinates." Sally rubbed Sonic's back and he sat on his bed, back slouched.

"I know we need to stay calm, Sal. But… I can't stop wondering what Dr. Eggman is planning with her and me. And why does he need Shadow? I know he can use chaos control better than me, but why does Egghead need him? It makes no sense! I just need to go for a run to cool myself off." He didn't even wave as he ran out of his house where all his friends came to cheer him up.

"Sonic! Wait for me!" Amy was starting out of the house when Rotor stopped her.

"He just needs some chill down time right know."

"Hmph. Fine." Amy turned her head and stomped to Sonic's closet.

"Amy! Don't go in there! Sonic doesn't like people going in his closet!" Tails warned Amy.

"But it smells in there." She said as she opened the door. She gasped as two full grown dogs barreled out.

"That… is a violation of the law… No stray animals in the kingdom… Why would Sonic keep these dogs? They could have a desies!"(SPELLING) Sally looked at the dogs and backed away.

"C'mon Sal. They're just dogs. They don't bite, see?" Tails patted the dogs and they knocked him over and licked his face.

"No. They are not allowed in the kingdom and that is final!" Sally ran outside and told the closest guards to find Sonic.

"They are just dogs? What could they do?" Tails sadly looked into both of the dogs brown eyes.

"Sorry guys."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Lemmi go! What did I do?" Sonic wailed as the guards handcuffed him on both his hands and feet.

"You know what you did! Save it for the judge."

"No! I don't know what I did! Honest!" The guards and Sonic stepped into the Mobius Court.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. You have violated the law code 47689 for bringing in two stray dogs." Judge Dagger's voice boomed.

"No. WHO OPENED MY CLOSET?" Sonic's quills puffed out, causing the guards to step away.

"All I want to know is why these dogs were in your closet and not the wild." The judge said.

"They were a present from my uncle… before he died… he gave then to me as puppies…"

**FLASH BACK**

"Sonny boy, if I ever die, I want you to take care of Yin and Yang for me. I found them and I nursed them back to health. Please take care of them for me." Uncle Chuck whispered into his nephew's ear. His eyes rolled back and he was dead to the world.

"NO! UNCLE CHUCK!"

FLASH BACK ENDED

"So from then on I swore to my uncle that I would take care of them. I didn't tell anyone except Tails. He never told anyone and he never would. I'm… sorry…" Sonic looked like he was going to cry because of bringing back the memories of his uncle.

"Sonic. You know the punishment. We will have to kill the animals."

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THEY ARE ALL I HAVE LEFT OF MY UNCLE!" Sonic sobbed. The crowd who was in the court room gasped as they had never seen their hero cry before.

"I'm sorry Sonic. Go say good bye to your animals." The judge opened a door and the dogs came running in.

"I'm sorry guys. I'll miss you so much. Please remember me and I'll remember you. I'll miss you. I love you…" Sonic whispered in each dog's ear. A guard took the dogs outside and he heard the yelp of both dogs being shot with an arrow in the heart.

"NO!" Sonic fell to the ground and sobbed. Tails came over to comfort him, but Sonic only told him to go away.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sonic broke both pairs of cuffs and sped out of the court room.

"Sonic… Tails looked at the door that was swinging in the wind.


End file.
